The Glitch
.]] The Glitch 'is a massive corruption that appears in the Destroy the Godmodder series. It occurs when the Hexahedron is tampered with, and appears as literal blocks of corruption that corrupt the Source Code of Reality. In code-based universes such as Minecraft, it corrupts the game world, removes critical features like player invulnerability, makes the game harder to play, and can even render the posts of players an incomprehensible mess. It is less effective in non-code based universes. Characteristics The Glitch is created when the Hexahedron is tampered with, jumbling around the Source Code of Reality. Usually when this happens, the Hexahedron itself breaks into pieces and since it cannot control reality anymore, reality starts failing. In Destroy the Godmodder 2, however, Bill Cipher created the Glitch by using the Hexahedron as a scratch construct and somehow achieved the same result. The Glitch, upon activation, will then begin to appear throughout reality, typically in the one that created it. In both Destroy the Godmodder games, this universe was Minecraft. In its code-based environment, reality starts to fail, corrupting the game engine in its entirety. As the corruption progresses, the physics and environment of the game begin to fail and the world starts to resemble the Far Lands. Attacks of players randomly miss, and their own posts will glitch out unless they write in a safetext. The only way the Glitch can be stopped is to find artifacts that can combat the Glitch's corruption and restore the Hexahedron. In Destroy the Godmodder, this was accomplished by recovering the 64 Cube Shards the Hexahedron shattered into upon destruction. In Destroy the Godmodder 2, this was accomplished by recovering Server Chips to fully restore GodCraft's Glitch Resistance. History DTG The Glitch appeared in GenericCraft when TwinBuilder acquired the FEZ and misused its power, directly tampering with the Source Code of Reality and shattering the Hexahedron into 64 Cube Shards that were scattered across the Battlefield. The Glitch promptly appeared on the server and began to take it over, as well as the players and the Godmodder. All the players quickly teamed up to find the Cube Shards in an attempt to restore the Hexahedron before reality itself would be destroyed. The Godmodder did not help them since the players would be completely destroyed long before he would be. Despite that, the players eventually recovered all the Cube Shards and restored the Hexahedron. The resulting anomaly forced the Godmodder through time and into the events of Zero Hour thanks to the Godmodder's wish to the 'Black Monolith, where he fought on GodCraft. He then traveled back upon taking 3 damage, and the Glitch was completely purged. DTG2 After the Arrival, Bill Cipher went to the Void and, using the Quills of Echidna, Scratched the Hexahedron. This resummoned the Glitch and allowed it to be focused and controlled. Bill sent it to GodCraft where it promptly wreaked havoc. The players and the Godmodder, who had already formed a sort-of truce thanks to the Arrival, officially joined forces to stop the Glitch. Since the Glitch tied in to the Arrival's plans to destroy Minecraft, they left it and be and escaped from the Battlefield to wander around the server. The Glitch promptly started glitching out player posts, blocking attacks, and glitched out the Update Terminal until safetexts were decided on. Shortly after summon, the Glitch corrupted eight areas around the Battlefield, sending them back in time to display previous events in the game. In these zones, players would have to complete challenges centered around the events in order to gain Server Chips. Every Server Chip collected would raise the server's Glitch Resistance, which, when fully restored, would exile the Glitch from GodCraft. Once eight Server Chips were collected, a final ninth area was unlocked. List of Zones Zone 1: The Scratch The first zone replayed the events of the End of Act 2, when the players completed the Scratch in Yggdrasil and forced the Homestuck Invasion out of GodCraft. In the zone, the players had to fight a glitched replica of the First Block. Using wand and needle-based attacks, or attacks utilizing other equally sharp objects, the First Block had to be Scratched anew. Doing so would raise the Scratch Meter of the Block. Upon completion of the Scratch, the First Block dissolved in white light and its Server Chip was gained. Zone 2: The Pit The second zone replayed the events of Scratch's Manor, when the players were forced to bridge a pit on the second floor. In the zone, the players stared down a glitched replica of the room that contained the Pit, with the Pit included. The players had to successfully bridge across the entire Pit to reach the other side. However, there were several Glitch Artifacts strewn across the Pit that blocked progress and had to be fought to continue. Upon reaching the other side of the Pit, its Server Chip was found in place of the Pit's original enemy and was gained. Zone 3: The Shatter The third zone replayed the events of the Shatter, when Build and Split fought and the players had to raise either one's Predomination Bar to win. In the zone, the players had to fight a glitched replica of Regnum Dei, Split's throne. They also had to contend with the throne's Build Projector and Split Projector, which created hard-light projections of Build and Split known as Build-X and Split-X that fought together. The players had to defeat Regnum Dei in order to advance. However, defeating the Projectors was also a good idea since Build-X and Split-X were invincible and the only way to take them out was to destroy the Projectors. In addition, both had high offense, which mattered since players started becoming vulnerable during the fight. Upon destroying Regnum Dei, the throne exploded and its Server Chip was gained. Zone 4: The Invasion The fourth zone replayed the events of the Homestuck Invasion, when fleets of Crockercorp Ships took over GodCraft. In the zone, the players had to contend with several glitched fleets of Crockercorp Ships, as well as the surprise appearance of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Because their .jpeg aura completely counteracted the Glitch's corruption, SBaHJ charged up a special attack that would annihilate the Glitch's presence in the zone. The Crockercorp Ships became enemies of SBaHJ immediately, and began targeting them. Since SBaHJ only had 1 HP each, just one attack hitting would cause the failure of the zone. The players had to defend SBaHJ in order to advance, creating walls, domes, armor, or nearly anything else they could think of. The Crockercorp Ships themselves weren't targetable, so this was the only way to ensure victory. Upon the completion of the charged attack, all the Ships were destroyed, SBaHJ left, and its Server Chip was gained. Zone 5: The Orbiter The fifth zone replayed the events of the the Ultimate Orbital Space Station's death, when its Elevation dropped and it fell from the sky, creating a massive explosion. In the zone, the players had to stop a glitched replica of the UOSS from falling onto GodCraft. The ship was totaled and all its stats were knocked down to 0. Because of this, the ship was completely unresponsive and could not stop its collision. Therefore, the players had to heal the UOSS fully in order for it to be completely active and able to reverse trajectory. If they did not complete this task in three turns, the ship would impact and the result would be a Game Over. Upon the full restore of the UOSS, it slowed down and shot back into space, exploding harmlessly in the atmosphere, and its Server Chip was gained. Zone 6: The Temple The sixth zone replayed the events of the Monolithium Sidequest, when the players explored the titular temple and initiated Zero Hour at the End of Year One. In the zone, the players had to head through glitched replicas of puzzles in the original sidequest. While doing so, they collected Cube Bits. Once eight Cube Bits were collected by completing all the puzzles, a full Cube Shard would appear and result in victory. * Puzzle 1: The players had to get past a glitched replica of the Black Door, which was completely invincible, had no knob or lock, and was welded to its wall. The puzzle was solved by politely asking the Door to open, and two Cube Bits were earned. * Puzzle 2: The players had to fight a copy Fractal in a glitched Coliseum, as well as Not-John, a shoddy copy of John Egbert. Fractal was killed through brute force, and a Cube Bit was earned. Not-John was killed, but then it was revealed that he had to be brought down to the negative version of his max HP to fully corrupt him. He left before that could happen, because TT2000 introduced him to the world of Homosuck, and a Cube Bit was earned. * Puzzle 3: The players had to sacrifice five of themselves inside lava pits in order to get past a glitched Suicide Door. The puzzle was solved when The_Nonexistent_Tazz, Crusher48, CobaltShade, ManiacMasteR, and Modpack sacrificed themselves. A turn later, they were given special gear once they respawned. * Puzzle 4: The players had to destroy the Infinity Seal of a glitched Black Monolith. They had to do so by attacking the Seal 100 times. Each attack furthered the count by one, and the count could only be raised by one attack per player post. As the counter was raised, the Infinity Seal grew more volatile until it was fully raised and a Cube Bit was earned. Upon the construction of a Cube Shard, the Shard disappeared and its Server Chip was gained. Later on, the Shard was found repairing the scratched Hexahedron. Zone 7: The Payday The seventh zone replayed the events of The Witching Hour, when the players were sucked into the realm of Team Fortress 2 and fought the Horseless Headless Horsemann. In the zone, the HHH was glitched into Freddy Fazbear, who created animatronic replicas of the mercenaries to fight the players. The map was also changed into a Payload map. The players had to push the cart past all three capture points, exploding the payload and killing Freddy Fazbear, who contained a server chip. The animatronics were stationed at the different capture points, ready to kill any player in its way. Most of them had special powers, like splash damage and one-shot kills. There needed to be a certain amount of players alive at the end of each turn in order for the cart to be pushed to the next point, which got steeper each turn. Once the players captured the final point, Freddy Fazbear was killed and its Server Chip was gained. Zone 8: The Field The eighth zone replayed the events of the fight against the TIE-Hivemind, a massive TIE-Fighter which had to be destroyed to get rid of the massive swarm of TIEs present. In the zone, the players had to search 100 wrecked TIE-Fighters strewn across a barren field. Only one of the TIEs contained the Server Chip. A player could only search one TIE per post, and could not search a random one. Once a player searched a TIE, it could not be searched again. After several turns, the Server Chip was ultimately found in TIE #64 and it was gained. Once it was found, all of the other TIEs were destroyed. Zone 9: The Descent The final zone transported the players to Elsewhere, where they battled the Arrival Forces once and for all. The Glitch corrupted into the Glitch's Wrath, almost tearing Minecraft apart. After subduing King Ikea and GLaDOS, the players signed a contract with Bill Cipher to heal his eye, but at the cost of him leaving the server. From there, Project Binary merged with the Glitch, forming a nigh-unbeatable monster. It was only thanks to the FEZ's help that the players managed to defeat him. insert_generic_username dealt the killing blow to Project Binary, earning him the Serpent Fang as a decorative spoil. Once he did, the Godmodder banished Project Binary from the server and the Fez destroyed the Glitch for good. GLaDOS and Bill Cipher dropped Spoils of War, the Hard Light Gun and the Oblivion's Topper. King Ikea did not drop another Spoil. Category:Event Category:DTG2 Category:DTG1